Just one picture?
by Mistress of Time and Echoes
Summary: Well, this is a short oneshot focusing on Fem!France x Prussia...Yeah. FraPru needs more love So here is my contribution. "Can I have a picture, please?"


"Can I have a picture, s'il vous plait?" the blonde said with her large violet eyes pleading. The camera in her hand was pointed towards a male with off silver hair-and a large smirk on his face. "Nein, you know I don't like pictures Fran." he said-his accent thick and noticeable. A pout slipped onto the girls face at his statement. Disappointment clear within her expression.

"But Snowball, I have one of everyone else" she whined, using her almost irritating pet name. At least, he pretended he wasn't that fond of it. "Francey pants, what have I said about calling me Snowball?" he questioned her, raising an eyebrow as he looked down to met her pleading gaze.

As she tried to hold back a laugh, she lifted her camera more towards him. She knew she had to change the subject before he actually became annoyed. "Please? Just one photo of you smiling?" the french woman asked. "Francoise, why do you even want a photo of me so badly?" the red eyed male asked-who we now know is named Gilbert. It was a curious thing really, in all the time he'd known her she'd never really been that determined to get anything from him. After all, she had other friends she could get things from.

Silence was all she responded with, glancing away from him with a small blush. Even in her mind it was odd, but lately she'd found her self missing the male more and more when they were apart. If she wasn't so against falling in love again-well she would have let herself believe it. For you see, when she was younger she fell in love her best friend-even lost her first kiss to him-but he didn't feel the same way. Even though they were still friends now, well it wasn't as difficult as it had been before. She'd figured she'd finally gotten over him but-apparently her heart had decided to let another person close to her reside in it.

"...Franny, why do you want a photo so badly?" he asked, repeating the question. Things had been strange for awhile after that innocent game of truth or dare, and this was starting to have a similar aura. Actually, things had been normal for awhile-but he had to know why she wanted a photo. It was odd for her to want something this bad, but he didn't like photos. Even if it was for her, it would take quite a bit of convincing for him to let her take a photo.

"Never mind, I'll just take one when you're sleeping" Francoise said, slipping the camera into her coat pocket. It seemed like a decent compromise, after all, he did look quite peaceful when sleeping. Due to their strange friendship, they spent a lot of the time at the others house. Although it was mostly hers, seeing as his brother had started freaking out after he found her on the couch and hadn't known how to react. It was fun though, and they do it from time to time, although the night is spent rather oddly.

A laugh burst from his throat at her statement. "Creeper~" he teased, grinning down at her . Leave it to her to manage to say it tout loud. Although a barely noticeable blush rose to his cheeks. Did she really want a photo that badly? He'd have to try not to fall asleep on her couch this visit. Or at least until she managed to forget about her promise. That would be difficult, considering he liked laying on her couch. It was a habit of theirs, and she made an excellent pillow.

"I'm not a creeper!" Francoise defended, a blush rising to her face as she turned away-walking to sit on her couch. After all, she'd been standing there with him for awhile. It made sense that she'd be a little tired by now. Not too mention how little sleep she'd been getting lately. Again, this was because she'd been missing the silver haired male-and it was irritating her a little. She enjoyed his company though, and couldn't bring herself to blame him. So she would continue to try and stop herself from falling in love with the man.

"You watch me sleep, what is that besides creeping?" Gilbert pointed out, falling her and sitting next to her. It was amusing to see her react like this, and he enjoyed teasing her. So often was it the other way around, but now he finally had something to bother her about.

"It's called walking around my house in the morning! You sleep on my couch, of course I'm going to glance at you when I'm leaving." she stated, rolling her eyes a little as she shifted. She did have a point there, besides, she cooked there breakfast. It made sense she'd want to know if he was still there. Otherwise she may cook too little. It's not like she meant to end up staring at his haphazard sleeping arrangement for more than a moment. He just looked peaceful, and that was rare.

Shifting slightly, Gilbert moved until he was stretched out on the couch, with his hand resting in her lap. It was a rather comfortable position, and it was sort of a tradition. Unless they were watching movies, than she used him as a pillow. It was rather adorable really, how much of a couple they acted like. Although he wouldn't ask her about it, their friendship was as important to him as his brother was. A light pink dusted across his cheeks at his train of thought, and he forgot about why it was so dangerous to fall asleep. "Point taken, but it's still a little creepy."

Without even blinking, she moved and ran her hands throughout his white silver hair. It was insanely soft and one of the reasons she called him Snowball. Although, it was also a bit of a teasing thing because she treated him a little like her own pet dog. Smiling slightly at him, she chuckled softly "Whatever, your problem." she answered, oh well. She'd still get a photo of him, and then perhaps she'd manage to stop missing him so much when they were apart. The topic had easily been discarded when they'd gotten comfortable.

A small sigh left his lips as she ran her hands through his hair, he wouldn't even try and deny this later on-but he rather enjoyed the feeling. It was nice, and only supported the feeling of being in a relationship. Although they didn't care-...That was a lie. They pretended not to care when they slept with other people. With this on his mind, he closed his eyes. It was odd to trust someone enough to fall asleep-especially fall asleep in their lap. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep recently, so it only took a few moments of silence for him to drift off into a half asleep state. Although he could still feel her slightly, considering he's only half asleep.

Francoise was still looking at him, expecting a reply but only getting silence. After a few moments she realized he'd fallen asleep, and it brought a small smile to her face. Even though she knew he was asleep, she continued running her hands through his hair. It was rather nice really, to be sitting there comfortably with the person she would love from afar. Chuckling softly, she moved her free hand to her pocket and pulled out her camera. "Je t'aime, although this would be better with a smile on your face" she murmured quietly, taking a picture of him sleeping peacefully.

Almost immediately after the photo, he smiled slightly. Perhaps, he might ask her out later. But for now he whispered in his mind. "Ich liebe dich, Francoise."


End file.
